


#006 - Impassable

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #006 - the distance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol's dry musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#006 - Impassable

**Author's Note:**

> also on [LJ](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/5883.html) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1148498/impassable-exo).

They say that the most heartbreaking friendships are those that erode slowly, as time trickles helplessly through the metaphorical hourglass. Those that you deliberately put distance between each other, those that you knew were bound to end despite your promises. Those that started off by holding hands and never letting go, crying and laughing on each others' shoulders, gradually dwindling down to a few texts and emoticons, a few words at alumni parties, to an impassable distance, a void.

The transition from _'hello, I'm Sehun'_ , to _'brother from another mother'_ had been so easy, almost miraculously so, hardly any major fights, no roadblock in their friendship whatsoever. However, it had been much easier to go back to being 'friend', to 'acquaintance', to.........'stranger'. Chanyeol no longer shuddered at this thought, which once used to give him bloody nightmares.

Sehun had been his classmate since freshman year, one of those low-maintenance friendships where you weren't too close to hang out with each other everyday, but were close enough to rely on each other when their peers were too busy being 'popular'. They ended up in the same community college, and both of them being sworn introverts, stuck to each other's side faster than ever, were too afraid to venture out and make lasting bonds with other students. After all, they had each other, why look for anyone else?

Sehun had quite a few ups and downs during their college year, coming out to his parents, getting beaten up as a result, sheltering with his 'boyfriend', who eventually told him that _No, Sehun, I don't love you. I'm just letting you stay for today because I'm kind._ Sehun, humiliated, confused and distressed, headed to Chanyeol's home, where he cried for days on end and Sehun was finally picked up by his parents from the other's house. Sehun also failed his semester and had to repeat it, Chanyeol by his side, again. Sehun tried forming a dance team, but failed, and took to Chanyeol's shoulder yet again. Chanyeol quietly comforted him, never revealing anything about his dying sibling and breaking-apart family, held together only to shield Haru from her imminent death. Once she left for a better place, the parents had no reason to be together. They promptly divorced each other, leaving their son with some money and useless advice to finish his final year at college and follow his 'dream'. Chanyeol cried alone that day, curled up next to Haru's miniscule tombstone. He didn't attend college for the next few days, noone was pushing him to do so anyway. Sehun never even questioned his absence when Chanyeol finally showed up on a Monday, face bleak and shoulders slumped. Sehun used those shoulders again, because _Oh my goodness, four people asked me out today and they're all so nice, I can't refuse anyone!_

Chanyeol finally got the message, that he wasn't important to Sehun anymore. Apparently, he'd gotten rather popular among the juniors who shared his classes, now that he was pushed down by a year. _Popularity does change one beyond recognition,_ Chanyeol dryly mused, looking at the retreating figure of Sehun. He'd gotten invited to this _cool new hip exclusive party_ or something. Soon, Sehun moved out of their shared dorm. Chanyeol didn't see him in his classes. They spoke solely on text, which was also rare, considering Sehun was too busy 'chilling my balls off' at some drinking establishment.

*

Chanyeol stood quietly in the large ballroom, where dozens of men and women were milling around, 'reliving old memories'. He just felt stuffy and suffocated. He thought he'd never see those godforsaken faces again after he'd graduated college. _Ugh, fuck these stupid alumni meets._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall, rather good-looking gentleman, whom he hadn't seen since years. He was talking gaily to a group of well-dressed gentlemen, oblivious to Chanyeol's entire existence. _Shit, I should've worn a better suit._ Chanyeol had just walked into 'HongdaeU Batch of 2006-07 Exclusive' in his now-ruffled work attire.

"Hey", he finally said, mustering up the courage to walk up to Sehun and to talk to him. The man turned, bright smile wavering, because he sure as hell couldn't remember this man in front of him.

"Hey", he returned, bright smile returning, to mask his disdain for the other's choice of fashion. "I'm not sure who-

"I'm Chanyeol."

"Oh, Oh my goodness, Chanyeol! I couldn't recognize you!" Sehun's mind was still combing through its recesses, _Do I really know a Chanyeol?_

"I guess I've aged a bit, unlike you, Oh Sehun, How are you?"

 _The most common surname on the Korean peninsula is 'Kim',_ Sehun thought, mind panting. _This is safe bet_. "I've been cruising just fine. How's your lifeboat been holding, Kim Chanyeol?"

 _Whoa,_ Park Chanyeol thought, storming out of the suffocatingly fake atmosphere of the restaurant. The deliberate distance between them was indeed impassable.


End file.
